


Другое чувство

by HeleneRivier



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneRivier/pseuds/HeleneRivier
Summary: Всё начиналось, довольно, неплохо. Альфред закончил институт и был направлен в Трансильванию для проведения исследования...





	1. Chapter 1

**Часть 1. Прибытие**

 

Всё начиналось, довольно, неплохо. Альфред окончил университет и был направлен в Трансильванию для проведения исследования по истории данного региона. Так он и попал в замок, где был сразу же хорошо принят.  
  
\- Добрый вечер. Вы, должно быть, Альфред Берг?  
\- Добрый вечер. Да, вы правы.  
\- Я граф фон Кролок, а это мой сын Герберт. Вы с ним примерно одного возраста и думаю, сможете найти общий язык.  
\- Я очень рад знакомству с вами и вашим сыном.  
\- Прошу прощения за мою расторопность. Проходите же скорее в замок, а то вконец замерзнете на этом холоде.  
  
Альфред переступил порог и оказался в просторном помещении с картинами, бордовыми шелковыми обоями и свечами на стенах. Пройдя чуть дальше, можно было увидеть широкую мраморную лестницу, ведущую наверх, ступени которой покрывал темно-красный ковёр.  
  
\- Альфред,Куколь отнесет багаж в вашу комнату.А Герберт,думаю,с удовольствием, составит вам компанию и покажет замок.  
\- Да, если, конечно, наш гость не очень сильно устал с дороги.  
\- Я не устал.  
\- В таком случае, оставляю вас Герберту. Прошу меня извинить, но я должен идти. Дела, знаете ли, дела. Думаю, сегодня мы уже не увидимся. Так что, доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй ночи, ваше сиятельство.  
  
Граф ушел, и Герберт с Альфредом остались одни.  
  
\- Предлагаю начать со столовой. Сомневаюсь, что склеп и комната пыток будут вам интересны.  
\- Герберт, прошу вас, оставьте эту официальность. Обращайтесь ко мне на "ты". Для меня это будет привычнее и намного приятнее.  
\- Тогда ты тоже.  
\- Герберт?  
\- Да?  
\- Пожалуй, комнату пыток я бы всё-таки посмотрел. Да и склепы иногда бывают очень интересны.  
\- Серьёзно? Тебе нравятся пытки?  
\- Я ненавижу пытки. Мне это интересно как человеку, который увлекается историей.  
\- Ладно, пойдём.  
  
Герберт взял со столика подсвечник и повернув направо открыл маленькую, неприметную дверь. Взяв парня за руку, чтобы тот не упал в темноте, виконт начал спускаться вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2. Знакомство с замком и его обитателями**

 

Только, когда ступеньки кончились, и под ногами стал чувствоваться ровный пол, виконт отпустил руку Альфреда.   
  
\- Герберт, у тебя очень холодная рука.  
\- Я знаю, но для меня это нормально. Ты же знаешь о нашей особенности?  
\- Особенности?  
\- Ну, что мы вампиры.  
\- Нет, я ничего об этом не знал. Оканчивая институт, я попросил отправить меня на работу куда-нибудь подальше. Так я и оказался в Трансильвании.  
\- В любом случае, тебе ничего не угрожает. Ежегодный бал только через два месяца, а мы с отцом тебя никогда не тронем. Есть, конечно, ещё Магда, Шагал и Сара, но они не посмеют нарушить запрет отца. Так что, ты можешь спокойно заниматься своей работой. Кстати, мы уже пришли.  
  
Альфред посмотрел в окружающее его пространство. Ужасные приспособления для пыток людей, со следами давно запекшийся крови, выглядели ещё страшнее при свете свечей, и парень невольно прижался к Герберту.  
  
\- Выглядит жутко.  
  
Виконт обнял парня за плечи, прежде чем к нему обратиться.  
  
\- Мы можем уйти отсюда,если хочешь.  
\- Да, пойдём.  
  
Парни вышли из комнаты, и Герберт плотно закрыл дверь. Поставив свечи на место, он подошёл к Альфреду, который стоял возле окна и смотрел на звёздное небо.   
  
\- Даже представить боюсь, сколько людей там подверглось пыткам.  
\- Много, очень много. Мой предок был жестоким человеком и развлекался подобным образом. Это ужасно, но ему чужая боль приносила наслаждение. Мой отец был первым, кто выступил за отмену пыток и поплатился за это. Он хотел править в мире и согласии, без причинения страданий, но его сочли недостойным управления замком и жестоко с ним обошлись.   
  
Альфред резко повернулся и посмотрел Герберту прямо в глаза.   
  
\- Но,что же было с тобой?  
\- Мне уже стукнул двадцать один год, но я никогда раньше не видел: казней, пыток, крови и такой жуткой ненависти к себе подобному. Я был очень напуган, но нашёл в себе силы подбежать к отцу, когда его заковали. А от понимания, что не могу ничего сделать становилось ещё хуже. Вдруг, отец поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. По его взгляду я сразу понял, что должен спасать себя, пока не поздно. Добрая служанка спрятала меня в чулан на кухне, где я боялся даже вздохнуть. Именно там,меня и нашел отец в ту злосчастную ночь. На тот момент, он уже был вампиром и объяснил мне, что это единственный способ спасения. Собственно, так я и стал вампиром.  
\- И ты не знаешь, кто обратил твоего отца?  
\- Да он сам не знает. Говорит, что в тот момент был, практически, без сознания.  
\- А, что было с теми людьми, которые так с вами поступили?  
\- А ты любопытен.  
\- Прости...  
\- Ладно, слушай.  
\- Как я узнал позже, нашу семью уже много времени охраняли живущие на кладбище вампиры. Они уничтожили в ту ночь всех, кто был причастен к этому делу. Я полагаю, что кто-то из них и обратил отца.   
\- Герберт, прости меня, я не должен был всего этого спрашивать. Тебе же, наверное, неприятно вспоминать все эти ужасы.  
\- Уже нормально. Много лет прошло с того времени. Ладно, пойдём дальше.   
  
Больше Альфред ничего не спрашивал и молча, следовал за Гербертом боясь отстать. Виконт тоже молчал, уйдя в свои мысли. Так они и дошли до столовой не проронив ни слова. Герберт отворил створки дверей и они оказались в просторном помещении. Здесь были большие окна,кованые люстры со свечами, камин, стены покрытые деревом и длинный стол, накрытый бордовой скатертью, с задвинутыми стульями.  
  
\- Здесь красиво. Жаль только, что при свете луны не очень хорошо видно.  
\- Прости, но я не хочу мучиться со свечами ради минутного просмотра.  
\- Да, я понимаю.  
\- Ну,идём дальше?  
\- Да, пойдём.  
  
Герберт повернул налево и открыл дверь. Парни вошли в помещение и едва не сбили с ног молодую девушку в простом крестьянском платье с фартуком и светлыми волосами убранными в пучок.  
  
\- Магда, прости. Я не знал, что ты здесь и мы быстро вошли, не смотря по сторонам.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, всё в порядке. Главное, что кровь осталась на подносе и теперь не придётся бежать в погреб за новой. А вот, вашего юного гостя я что-то не припоминаю.  
\- Это Альфред, он только сегодня приехал, для проведения ряда исследований в области истории.  
\- Рада знакомству. Подумать только... Такой молодой, а уже учёный. Ой! Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я не не представилась. Магда Беккер, к вашим услугам.  
\- Очень приятно.   
\- Мы,наверное, пойдём, а то наша экскурсия по замку затянется до утра.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, советую правую ванную комнату показать позже, ведь там фройляйн Сара.А в погребе Шагал опять вина напился и лучше туда не ходить.  
\- Благодарю. До встречи.  
\- До свидания, мисс Беккер.  
\- До свидания.  
  
Девушка продолжила свои дела, а парни вернулись к парадной лестнице. Поднявшись на второй этаж, они повернули направо и виконт отворил высокую двухстворчатую дверь. Держа в руках факел, он вошел внутрь, освещая дорогу. Парни оказались в обширном помещении с каменным полом, колоннами, большими люстрами и скамейками вдоль стен.   
  
\- Полагаю, здесь у вас и проходят ежегодные балы?  
\- Да Альфред, ты прав.   
\- Здесь очень красиво.  
\- Да, но я бы не позавидовал человеку, который случайно здесь окажется. Сам понимаешь, что вампиры, просыпающиеся к торжеству, не в силах сдерживать свой голод. Ну да ладно. Сейчас, я покажу тебе мою гордость и отраду.   
  
Герберт по диагонали пересёк бальный зал и парни оказались в небольшом коридоре.  
  
\- Направо запасной выход на улицу, но он нам сейчас не нужен.  
  
Виконт прошёл прямо до конца и нажал куда-то. Раздался скрип и стена отъехала в сторону, открывая проход.   
  
\- Альфред, идём же.  
  
Парни зашли внутрь и виконт опустил рычаг, после чего, дверь закрылась. Плохо что-либо видя, Альфред, всю жизнь испытывающий боязнь замкнутого пространства, испуганно взглянул на Герберт.  
  
\- Альфред? Всё нормально.  
\- Да, просто я боюсь замкнутого пространства.  
\- Но ведь я же с тобой.   
\- Да, ты прав, с тобой мне не так страшно.  
\- Вот и отлично. Просто доверься мне и всё будет хорошо.  
  
Герберт отодвинул плотную занавеску и они оказались в большом помещении с потрясающего вида растениями, которые казались ещё прекраснее в свете луны, проникающего в комнату через большое окно,запутываясь в лёгкой занавеске.  
  
\- Герберт, я не могу даже слов подобрать. Это прекрасно.  
\- Спасибо. Но, пожалуйста, никому ни слова об этом месте. Отец не выносит растения, по личным причинам, и будет очень зол, если узнает.  
\- Обещаю тебе, никто никогда не узнает о твоём чудесном саде.   
\- Спасибо тебе.  
  
Виконт подошёл к стене и опустил рычаг. Дверь снова заскрипела и отъехала в сторону.  
  
\- Альфред, думаю, нам пора.  
\- Да, ты прав.  
  
Выйдя из зала, парни повернули налево и прошли прямо по коридору до деревянных резных дверей.Виконт отворил створки дверей и они вошли внутрь. Здесь было множество книжных стеллажей, покрытых толстым слоем пыли.  
  
\- У вас богатая библиотека. Но зачем столько книг, если они не читаются?  
\- О, понятия не имею. Но отцу нравится приобретать всё новые и новые книги.   
\- Это не такое уж и плохое увлечение.  
\- Согласен. Ну да ладно, продолжим нашу экскурсию.  
  
Выйдя из библиотеки, Герберт открыл дверь напротив и они оказались в, довольно, мрачной комнате с темными занавесками на окнах, дубовой кроватью, маленьким столиком и высоким шкафом.  
  
\- А вот и твоя комната. Прости, но у нас, не часто, бывают гости и мы, совершенно, не занимались комнатой для гостей.  
\- Герберт, всё в порядке.  
\- Ладно.   
\- Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Да, идём.  
  
Герберт открыл соседнюю дверь и их взору предстала комната в светлых пастельных тонах, с камином, мольбертом, туалетным столиком и с разбросанными на кровати вещами.   
  
\- Это моя комната. Буду рад видеть тебя здесь в любое время ночи и прости за беспорядок.  
\- О, что ты?! У тебя нет беспорядка.   
\- Ну, может быть.  
\- Кстати, ты уже давно рисуешь?  
\- Лет шестьдесят. Тут же иначе с ума сойдешь. Вот и балуюсь иногда.  
\- Постой, сколько же тебе тогда лет?  
\- Сто двадцать один, а что?  
\- Нет, ничего. Всё нормально. Просто непривычно встретить того, кто старше настолько лет.  
\- Надеюсь, тебя это не смущает и мы сможем продолжить наше общение.  
\- Не смущает.   
\- Вот и славно.   
\- Герберт, уже очень поздно и я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Да, конечно, до встречи.  
\- До завтра Герберт.  
\- Ванная в конце коридора и налево.  
\- А да, спасибо большое.   
  
Альфред вышел из комнаты, а Герберт зевнул и посмотрел на часы. Близилось утро и нужно было скорее спускаться в склеп, пока ещё не вышло обжигающее солнце. Спустившись вниз он улыбнулся и, закрыв гроб, крепко уснул.  
  
*****  
  
Теплая вода совсем разморила Альфреда и он едва не уснул в ванной, но вовремя спохватился. Одевшись, парень поспешил в свою комнату, так как уже валился с ног от усталости. Он буквально рухнул на кровать и, практически, сразу провалился в глубокий безмятежный сон.


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 3. Полупустая деревня.**

 

      Альфред открыл глаза и проклиная свою давнюю привычку, из-за которой он проснулся в семь утра, встал с кровати. Голова кружилась от недосыпа и, немного, покачиваясь парень направился в ванную. Умывшись, он стал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше и решил прогуляться в деревню.  
      На тот момент уже наступила пора типичной трансильванской осени, когда ледяной ветер пронизывает до костей. Но, не обращая внимания на скверную погоду, Альфред продолжал путь, радуясь отсутствию дождя. Деревня же его встретила тишиной и спокойствием, если не считать нескольких человек, пробежавших по улице. Пару часов он бродил по деревне, но так никого и не нашел. Наконец, в одном из домов парень увидел свет и поспешил туда.  
       Альфред открыл дверь и его тут же обдало запахом алкоголя,чеснока и пота. Сморщившись на секунду, он пошёл туда, где раздавались громкие голоса и увидел человек двадцать людей.  
  
\- Здравствуйте! Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но я больше никого нигде не встречал.  
\- Добрый день! Это верно. На улице похолодало, зима не за горами и в целях экономии все собираются здесь. Вы недавно у нас? Не припоминаю вас что-то.  
\- Да, я только вчера приехал в Трансильванию.  
\- То-то мне ваше лицо не знакомо. Я Гюнтер Харверд, владелец этого самого трактира.  
\- Очень приятно, Альфред  
\- Альфред,но где же вы остановились?  
\- В замке за лесом.  
\- И не страшно вам жить у вампиров?  
\- Не страшно.   
\- Дело ваше. Но, если что, то я всегда рад видеть вас в моём доме.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- И что же привело такого молодого, миленького парня в нашу глушь? Уж явно не любовь к природе.  
\- Мне нужно провести исследование по истории данного региона.  
\- Ммм. Это интересно. Правда, неосуществимо.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да не сохранилось ничего. Войны и пожары уничтожили всё то немногое, что осталось нам от предков.  
\- Надеюсь, мне всё же удастся что-нибудь найти.  
\- Ну удачи. Альфред, присаживайтесь уже, наконец.  
  
Смущаясь незнакомых людей, Альфред пробрался к свободному месту возле окна и присел. К нему тут же с улыбкой подошел хозяин трактира.  
  
\- Вы верно голодны?  
\- Я не успел позавтракать, но у меня совсем нет денег.  
\- О, не беспокойтесь об этом. Такого посетителя как вы, я, с удовольствием, обслужу бесплатно.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Когда Альфред перекусил картофелем, запивая его каким-то компотом из сухофруктов, к нему снова подошел Гюнтер. Он наклонился и стал говорить на ухо Альфреду, чуть ли не касаясь губами мочки уха.  
  
\- Подумайте, вы точно не хотите здесь остаться? Мне бы очень пригодился помощник, вроде вас.  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Альфред отодвинулся, насколько это было возможно.  
  
\- Я вам очень благодарен, но нет.  
\- В таком случае, заходите просто как посетитель.  
\- Может как-нибудь и зайду.  
\- Тогда, до встречи.  
\- До встречи, может быть.  
\- И ещё. Не гуляйте по темноте. Трансильвания, знаете ли, это такое место, где всё может случиться.  
\- Благодарю, приму к сведению.   
  
Альфред постарался быстрее выбраться из трактира, дабы избавиться от назойливого хозяина. Но стоило ему выйти на улицу, как холодный ветер усилился и начали сгущаться сумерки. Вскоре даже пошёл снег и сильнее закутавшись в своё старое тоненькое пальто парень поспешил обратно. И вот через час, когда уже почти совсем стемнело, Альфред подошёл к замку.


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 4. Усадьба**

Зайдя внутрь, Альфред поспешил наверх и в коридоре столкнулся с виконтом.  
  
\- Герберт? Добрый вечер.  
\- Привет.  
\- Я не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано.  
\- Мне не спалось, и я решил почитать.  
\- Я тебя отвлекаю, прости  
\- Нет, не отвлекаешь. Я с гораздо большим удовольствием поговорю с тобой, чем вновь прочту книгу.  
\- Благодарю. Тогда буду считать, что тебе моё общество приятно.  
\- Так и есть. Но Альфред, скажи мне, почему у тебя такие грустные глаза? Что-то случилось?  
\- Можно и так сказать.Утром мне не спалось и я решил сходить в деревню, но улицы были темны и безлюдны. Наконец, в одном из домов,я увидел свет и поспешил туда...  
\- Ты был в трактире.Теперь понятно, откуда этот противный запах.  
\- Да, запах там ужасный. От меня так сильно пахнет этим заведением?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке.  
\- Я пытался найти что-нибудь по работе,но не вышло. Хозяин трактира сказал,что из-за пожаров ничего не сохранилось.  
\- Это не так. Я знаю одно место.  
\- Правда?  
\- Видел заброшенную каменную усадьбу на окраине деревни?  
\- Да, видел.  
\- Там наверняка есть то, что будет тебе интересно.  
\- Благодарю,но...  
\- Что?  
\- Мне страшно идти одному в деревню.  
\- Могу сходить с тобой.  
\- О, это было бы здорово.  
\- Тогда, через пятнадцать минут на этом самом месте.   
\- Договорились.  
  
Парни разбежались по комнатам и в установленное время уже были на месте. Альфред переодел рубашку и надел поверх теплый свитер, который пришлось поискать, и пальто. Герберт же был одет в темные брюки, сапоги, рубашку и длинное пальто, которое развевалось при ходьбе. Волосы он благоразумно заплел в хвост.  
  
\- Герберт, ты прекрасно выглядишь. Но не боишься испортить одежду?  
\- О, не переживай. У меня одежды полно. Да и это, пожалуй, самая подходящая.  
\- Ну, тебе виднее. Так, мы идём?  
\- Конечно.  
  
Парни вышли на улицу, где уже совсем стемнело и направились в сторону деревни. Некоторое время они шли молча, а потом виконт задал, интересующий его, вопрос.  
  
\- Альфред, скажи, ты в деревню не хотел идти из-за Гюнтера?  
\- Да, поэтому. Но, откуда ты его знаешь?  
\- Пришлось пару раз пообщаться. Альфред, не смотри на меня так! Да он приставал ко мне, но ничего не было. Кончилось всё тем,что я показал ему зубки и ушел.  
\- И он тебя отпустил?  
\- А, что ему оставалось? Либо я спокойно ухожу, либо от него остаётся холодный труп. По моему, выбор очевиден.  
\- Да,действительно.  
\- Но, как он вёл себя с тобой?  
\- Нормально. Уговаривал остаться жить в трактире, но я вежливо отказался и ушёл.  
\- Мог бы согласиться. Не пришлось бы сейчас лазить с вампиром по темному лесу.  
\- Герберт, что ты такое говоришь? Да меня от одной мысли о нём и его трактире воротит, а ты...  
\- Ну прости меня, пожалуйста. Я неудачно пошутил.  
\- Да, ничего. Бывает.  
  
Дальше они шли в полнейшей тишине и вскоре уже оказались возле усадьбы. Альфред осторожно открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Луна ярко светила, пробираясь через пыльные окна, и освещала дорогу. Парень поспешил к столу, но наступив на половицу почувствовал, что она под ним проваливается. Он успел лишь вскрикнуть, а возле него уже появился Герберт, крепко придерживая за локоть. Альфред поднял глаза и встретился с взволнованным взглядом виконта.  
  
\- Герберт, спасибо.Как я могу отблагодарить тебя?  
  
Поставив парня на крепкий пол, виконт вновь на него посмотрел.  
  
\- Просто не подвергай больше свою жизнь опасности.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь, пора бы заняться делом. Не хочу потом отвечать отцу на лишние вопросы из-за нашего исчезновения.  
\- Да ты прав, нужно спешить.  
\- Значит так. Ты направо, я налево. Только будь добр, смотри куда встаёшь.  
\- Да, хорошо.  
\- Ну тогда, пожалуй, начнём.  
  
Разойдясь в разные стороны, парни принялись разбирать старые вещи. Столп пыли поднялся над столом из-за которого Альфред чихнул, а виконт стал задыхаться, схватившись рукой за горло.  
  
\- Герберт! Всё нормально?  
\- Я-я-я ...  
\- Идём за мной. Быстро!  
  
Альфред взял Герберта под руку и вывел на улицу, где они сразу стали жадно вдыхать воздух, прокашливаясь.  
  
\- Альфред...  
\- Тссс. Ничего не говори. Подожди меня здесь,пожалуйста, я скоро.  
  
Виконт даже ничего не успел ответить, как парень исчез из поля зрения. Зайдя в дом, Альфред покидал в рюкзак документы, которые успел обнаружить и вышел на улицу. К тому времени, дыхание Герберта полностью нормализовалось и он не сводил глаз с усадьбы, пока не увидел Альфреда.  
  
\- Нам пора возвращаться.  
\- Да, пора. Но тебе, наверное, тяжело. Давай, помогу.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке.   
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да.  
  
Альфред закинул тяжелый рюкзак на плечи и парни поспешили в обратный путь. Но, как на зло, им на дороге всё время попадались коряги, поваленные деревья и ямы. Чертыхнувшись в очередной раз, Герберт взял Альфреда за руку и повернул направо.Они пересекли большую поляну и вскоре по дорожке вышли к замку.  
  
\- Как мы так быстро добрались?  
\- Альфред, я живу здесь более века. Мне знаком в этом лесу каждый поворот.  
\- Да, конечно, но разве деревня так близко?  
\- Я знаю короткий путь.  
\- Правда? Какой же?  
\- Пусть, это будет моим маленьким секретом. Ладно?  
\- Да, хорошо.  
\- Отлично! А теперь пойдём в мою комнату и примемся за изучение документов. Не знаю как тебя, но меня разбирает любопытство.  
\- Прекрасная идея. Идём!


	5. Chapter 5

**Часть 5. Приступ**

 

         Альфред уже давно перестроился на режим жизни вампиров и каждую ночь проводил в комнате Герберта за изучением документов, найденных в старой усадьбе, или слушая интересные рассказы виконта о жизни Трансильвании, Франции, Италии и Германии в прошлом. Вот и сейчас он, сидя за столом, потянулся за новым документом. Язык был ему непонятен, но среди красивых надписей, написанных витиеватым почерком, Альфред увидел знакомую фамилию.   
  
\- Герберт!  
\- Да! Что такое?  
\- Подойди, пожалуйста.  
  
Захлопнув книгу Герберт бросил её на кресло и тут же оказался за спиной Альфреда.  
  
\- И, что же так привлекло твоё внимание в этом старом документе?  
\- Вот! Мне кажется или там твоя фамилия?  
\- Дайка взгляну.  
  
Взяв документ виконт пробежал его глазами и, действительно, увидел свою фамилию.  
  
\- Альфред, тебе не показалось. Но я, совершенно, не понимаю, что написано в этом документе.  
\- А ты не знаешь, где это можно узнать?  
\- Либо у отца, либо в библиотеке. Предлагаю, начать с библиотеки. Там есть шкаф, где хранятся все книги и документы по нашей семье.  
\- Может тогда сейчас и посмотрим?  
\- А почему нет?   
  
Выйдя из комнаты, парни поспешили в библиотеку. Оказавшись возле нужного шкафа, Герберт принялся быстро просматривать документы, в то время как Альфред стоял неподалеку. Неожиданно, Альфред вскрикнул и, скользнув рукой по спине Герберта, стал падать на пол. Каким-то чудом, виконту удалось поймать парня одной рукой, но он был без сознания. Положив Альфреда и документ на пол, Герберт попытался привести парня в чувство.   
  
\- Альфред, ну же очнись. Пожалуйста.  
  
Виконт испробовал все ему известные способы, по приведению человека в чувство, но Альфред по-прежнему был без сознания.   
  
\- Отец!  
  
Граф появился в библиотеке, словно по мановению волшебной палочки.  
  
\- Герберт, ты звал меня?  
\- Да, тут...  
  
Пояснения графу были излишне и он поспешил к лежащему на полу парню.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Всё было в порядке, а потом он вдруг упал.  
  
Граф потрогал пульс Альфреда, который едва бился. Взглянув на сына, фон Кролок увидел слёзы у него на щеках и стер их платком.  
  
\- У него есть очень маленький шанс на спасение, но мне нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Да, конечно, что я могу сделать?  
\- Герберт, сейчас мне нужна только твоя сила и выдержка. Альфреда нужно срочно отнести в больницу, иначе он погибнет, а один я не справлюсь.  
\- Хорошо, я готов.  
\- Вот и славно. А теперь быстро переоденься и полетим.  
\- Уже бегу.  
  
Герберт поспешил в свою комнату, а граф повернул голову и увидел документ, который лежал рядом с Альфредом. Подцепив его ногтями, фон Кролок пробежал глазами по тексту и, сложив, убрал документ в нагрудный карман. Едва он это сделал, как появился Герберт.   
  
\- Ты быстро. Молодец.  
\- Ну у нас же мало времени.  
\- Да, ты прав. Но Альфред не замерзнет?  
\- Могу надеть на него своё пальто, я же холод не чувствую.  
\- Да, будь добр.  
  
Когда всё было законченно, граф с виконтом подхватили парня и вылетели из замка.


	6. Chapter 6

**Часть 6. Больница**

 

Виконт уже собирался открыть дверь в палату, когда его окликнул граф.  
  
\- Герберт, подожди. Мы можем поговорить?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Меня очень сильно беспокоит твоё состояние, в последнее время.  
\- Отец, я в порядке.  
\- Ты едва держишься на ногах и говоришь, что всё в порядке? Я тоже очень переживаю за Альфреда, но так нельзя...   
\- Боюсь, тут всё гораздо серьёзнее. Я его люблю.  
\- Герберт, но ты, же понимаешь, что это неправильное чувство?  
\- Понимаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Я смогу принять подобное чувство, но лишь при одном условии...  
\- При каком?  
\- Если это будет взаимно.  
\- Да, конечно. Благодарю.  
\- А да, у меня для тебя есть хорошая новость. Я разговаривал с врачом, и он сказал, что опасность миновала.  
\- О, это чудесная новость!  
  
От переизбытка чувств, Герберт крепко обнял отца, чем вызвал у того улыбку.  
  
\- Мне нужно возвращаться в замок. Много времени прошло и дел накопилось уйма. Ты же, позаботься об Альфреде. Он хороший мальчик и должен поправиться.  
\- Сделаю всё возможное.  
\- Ну, вот и славно. До встречи, сын мой.  
\- До встречи.  
  
Граф взмахнул плащом и исчез, будто его и не было. Герберт же зашёл в палату, где всё было по-прежнему и привычно сел рядом с кроватью.  
  
*****  
  
Альфред открыл глаза и, повернув голову, увидел Герберта, с увлечением читающего книгу. Сев на кровати, он протянул руку и легонько коснулся кончиков его пальцев. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, виконт поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну здравствуй, Альфред. С пробуждением.  
\- Привет, благодарю.  
  
Далее Герберт кинул книгу на тумбочку и крепко обнял Альфреда, сразу же получив ответное объятие.  
  
\- Я, правда, очень рад тебя видеть, но такие крепкие объятия ещё тяжелы для меня.  
\- Да, конечно, прости.  
  
Виконт отстранился и вновь сел на стул, не сводя глаз с Альфреда, пока их взгляд не встретился.  
  
\- Герберт, всё нормально?   
\- Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Ты неважно выглядишь.  
\- Всё так плохо?  
\- Ну, не очень хорошо.  
\- Это пройдёт. Я просто очень волновался за тебя и боялся отойти от кровати, все эти жуткие три недели.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Но, я в порядке.  
\- Герберт, я переживаю за тебя, приляг, пожалуйста.  
\- Ну, хорошо.  
  
Сняв обувь, виконт прилёг на кровать, а Альфред, который по-прежнему сидел на краю кровати, посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Герберт, я должен отойти ненадолго.  
\- Могу сходить с тобой, если хочешь.  
\- Нет, не нужно. Отдыхай.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь.  
\- Герберт?  
\- Да?  
\- Если ты сможешь не уснуть, до моего прихода, будет замечательно. Просто, мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Ну, вот и славно. Я быстро.  
  
      Альфред вышел из палаты и надев врачебный халат, который висел на стене, прошёл прямо по коридору, и повернув налево оказался в большой комнате. Здесь было множество холодильников, закрытых шкафов и контейнеров. Открыв дверцу одного из холодильников, он взял то, что ему нужно и, положив в карман, вышел из комнаты. Боковым зрением Альфред увидел врача, который вышел из-за угла и поспешил повесить халат на место, переложив свою находку в глубокий пижамный карман. И только парень собирался зайти в палату, как за его спиной возник врач.  
  
\- Альфред, вы же только недавно очнулись, не стоит бегать по больнице.  
\- Что вы? У меня и в мыслях этого не было.  
\- В любом случае, можете радоваться, уже завтра вечером выпишем.   
\- Правда?  
\- Да, правда. Больница переполнена и мест, катастрофически, не хватает. Сами понимаете, мы просто больше не можем вас задерживать.  
\- Выходит, мне повезло?  
\- Смотря, с какой стороны посмотреть. Будь моя воля, я задержал бы вас ещё. Ваша болезнь не изучена, следующий приступ может произойти максимум через месяц, и я не знаю каков будет результат.  
\- Мне не известно название этой болезни, но я знаком с ней и результат знаю. Вы сделали всё возможное, и я вам за это благодарен.  
\- Ну что ж, не буду вас более задерживать.  
\- Благодарю.  
  
Когда доктор скрылся за одной из дверей, парень зашел в палату, достав из кармана свой трофей. Подойдя к кровати, Альфред увидел, что Герберт спит, вытянувшись во весь свой рост и положив руку под голову. Скинув обувь, парень забрался на кровать и посмотрел на виконта. Светлые волосы водопадом струились по плечу и спине, а одежда прекрасно подчеркивала стройную фигуру. От этого зрелища в груди Альфреда что-то защемило и, плохо собой владея, он взял несколько прядок и пропустил их через пальцы. Мотнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя, парень наклонился к виконту, дабы убрать у него с лица непослушные волосы. Альфред ещё не успел отстраниться, когда виконт открыл глаза, и чувствовал из-за этого некую неловкость.  
  
\- Прости, я уснул.  
\- Ничего страшного, ты же очень устал.  
\- Да, но ты хотел поговорить. Кстати, о чём?  
\- Для начала вот, возьми...  
  
Альфред протянул Герберту пакет, который всё ещё держал в руке.  
  
\- Но, что это?  
\- Кровь.   
\- Ты серьёзно?  
\- Да, тебе нужно поесть.   
\- О, Альфред, спасибо тебе большое.  
  
Герберт поцеловал Альфреда в щеку и, открыв пакет, замер на секунду.  
  
\- Ты же не против?  
\- Конечно, нет. Пей спокойно.  
\- Ладно.  
  
Виконт преображался, буквально, с каждым глотком. Вот исчезли усталость и круги под глазами, а потом и губы приобрели привычный оттенок. Положив пустой пакет на окно, он взглянул на Альфреда.  
  
\- Наверное, мне лучше не знать, откуда эта кровь.  
\- Согласен, так будет лучше. А пакет я сейчас выкину, не стоит оставлять его на окне.  
\- Да, ты прав, я совсем не подумал об этом.  
\- Ничего.  
  
Забравшись выше, виконт опёрся спиной на стену и вскоре рядом с ним присел и Альфред.  
  
\- Ты же вернёшься в замок?  
\- Конечно, мне же ещё нужно закончить свою работу.  
\- Точно! Я совсем забыл про твою работу.  
\- Что-то случилось? Ты как-то резко погрустнел.  
\- Нет, не переживай, всё в порядке.  
  
Герберт улыбнулся, но улыбка у него тоже вышла с тенью грусти.  
  
\- Я встретил доктора, и меня выписывают уже завтра вечером.  
\- Это замечательно.  
\- Герберт, если ты останешься я буду очень рад. Сказать по правде, мне очень страшно находиться здесь в одиночестве...   
\- Нет проблем! Вот только ... Здесь лишь одно спальное место.  
\- Тебя это смущает? По-моему, кровать широкая и мы вдвоем отлично здесь уместимся.  
\- Мне всё же кажется, что это не лучшая идея.  
\- Если тебе больше нравится спать сидя на стуле так и скажи, я пойму.  
\- Что? Нет, совсем не нравится.  
\- Ну, тогда решено. Сегодня, мы делим эту кровать на двоих.  
\- Но...  
\- Отговорки не принимаются.  
\- Ладно, но о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
\- Я хотел узнать, могу ли вернуться в замок. Но ты предложил это сам и вопрос отпал.  
\- И больше ничего?  
\- Пока да.  
  
      Парни ещё, довольно, долго разговаривали о чём-то, пока Альфред не уснул на плече Герберта. Улыбнувшись, виконт аккуратно переложил парня на кровать, боясь его разбудить. Зевнув он последовал его примеру, ложась на противоложный край кровати и сразу же засыпая.   
      Наутро Альфред проснулся ближе к обеду и нехотя выбрался из теплой постели. Нужно было сдать анализ крови, непонятно зачем, поесть и разобраться с документами. И только через несколько часов, измученный, парень смог рухнуть на кровать рядом с виконтом.  
       Наступил поздний вечер и Герберт открыл глаза. Альфред же спал у него на груди, крепко обхватив его торс руками и чему-то улыбаясь во сне. Виконт осторожно провёл рукой по спине парня прежде чем стал его будить.  
  
\- Альфред... Просыпайся.  
  
Потянувшись, парень открыл глаза и зевнул.  
  
\- Добрый вечер Герберт.  
\- Добрый вечер Альфред.  
\- Я часто зеваю, прости. Просто я, совершенно, не выспался.  
\- Что ты? Всё в порядке, но нам пора собираться.  
\- Точно! Герберт, а ты случайно не знаешь, где моя одежда?  
\- Сейчас принесу.  
  
Достав из тумбочки вещи он протянул их Альфреду.  
  
\- Вот, держи.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- О, не смотри на меня таким взглядом. Я отойду, дабы не смущать тебя.  
  
Виконт подошел к двери и, надев черный плащ,постарался привести себя в порядок. Поэтому он не заметил, как за его спиной возник Альфред и вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
  
\- Герберт, я тебя напугал, прости.  
\- Нет,нет, нет. Всё нормально  
\- Рад слышать. Герберт, скажи, а замок далеко отсюда?  
\- Не далеко. Но тебе лучше добраться с моей помощью. Обхвати меня, пожалуйста, как можно сильнее.  
  
Альфред максимально крепко обнял Герберта, получив не менее крепкое объятие в ответ, и они быстро переместились в замок


	7. Chapter 7

**Часть 7. Снова в замке**

 

Альфреду очень нужен был совет Герберта по одному вопросу, но открыв дверь его комнаты он забыл зачем шёл. Виконт сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и курил, изящно зажав между пальцами длинный мундштук.   
  
\- Герберт, ты куришь?  
\- Да, иногда.  
\- Но…  
\- Альфред, я вампир, мне ничего не грозит.  
\- Нет, я не о том. Тебе же даже пыль бывает тяжело перенести...  
\- Альфред, прошу, только не говори отцу, что я курил. Он будет в бешенстве.  
\- Не скажу. Но ответь мне, зачем?  
\- Мне нужно успокоиться и табак отлично справляется с данной задачей.  
\- Что же тебя так тревожит?  
\- То, что меня никто не любит. А отец... Мне иногда кажется, что он меня презирает.   
\- Ты ошибаешься. Это не так…  
  
Альфред наклонился и аккуратно вытащил мундштук из пальцев Герберта. Подойдя к окну, где его тут же передернуло от холода, он немного подумал и затянулся. Увидев это, Герберт сорвался со своего места и выдернул у Альфреда из рук сигарету, потушив её в снегу. Закрыв окно, виконт обернулся к парню.  
  
\- Ты, что ты творишь?!  
\- Герберт, успокойся, всё нормально.  
\- Нет, не нормально.  
\- Послушай, на первых курсах института я не был таким прилежным парнем, каким ты меня знаешь. Мы с товарищами прогуливали занятия и отравляли своё здоровье алкоголем и табаком. В общем ,вовсю, спускали деньги родителей. А потом, внезапно умер Карл, мой старший брат. Вот тогда то я и понял всю ценность жизни и стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас. А сигарета это ерунда. Просто не удержался... Захотелось попробовать, твой табак.  
\- Пообещай, что больше никогда не будешь этого делать.  
\- Герберт, я бросил эту дурную привычку, и возвращаться к ней не намерен. Но и тебе курить не стоит.  
\- Хорошо, не буду. Но ответь мне, пожалуйста, на один вопрос.  
\- На какой?  
\- Что ты хотел сказать, когда забрал у меня сигарету?  
\- Что ты ошибаешься насчёт того, что тебя никто не любит. Я, конечно, не могу судить о других, но мне кажется, что граф тебя обожает.   
\- Может и так. А, что обо мне думаешь ты, единственный человек в замке?   
\- Что ты очаровательный парень с которым очень приятно проводить время.  
\- А, если конкретнее. Альфред, что ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне?  
  
Альфред испугано посмотрел на Герберта после чего опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
\- Альфред, тебе не стоит меня бояться.  
\- Но я не боюсь.  
\- А твои глаза говорят иначе. Ну же, посмотри на меня.  
  
Альфред поднял взгляд на Герберта, стараясь скрыть испуг, что у него не получилось.  
  
\- Вот, молодец. Видимо, тебя пугает мой вопрос. Прости, я не должен был вновь потакать своему любопытству. Можешь не отвечать.  
\- Нет, всё нормально. Я боюсь не вопроса, а твоей реакции на ответ.  
\- Это что-то плохое?  
\- Нет, наверное, нет.  
\- Может тогда дело во мне?  
\- Нет, ты здесь ни при чём. Скорее проблема во мне.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
Альфред закусил губу, не решаясь ответить на вопрос виконта.  
  
\- Ну же Альфред, ты можешь мне всё рассказать. Я же вижу, что тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить. Прошу, не закрывайся от меня.  
\- Герберт,мне сложно ответить на твой вопрос. Дело в том, что я серьёзно болен и могу просто не пережить следующий приступ, который будет уже совсем скоро.   
\- Так значит твой брат...  
\- Да, он умер от этой болезни.  
\- И ничего нельзя сделать?  
\- Ничего.  
  
Герберт обхватил ладонями лицо Альфреда и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Не знаю что,но смерти я тебя никогда не отдам.   
\- Я тебе верю. Хоть и не представляю, что можно сделать.  
  
Герберт опустил руки и посмотрел на Альфреда.  
  
\- Прости за навязчивость, но мне бы всё-таки хотелось услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Герберт,скажи, зачем ты меня мучаешь?  
\- Я не мучаю, мне просто интересно.  
\- А, если тебе не понравится ответ?  
\- Альфред, есть две вещи которые я не смогу от тебя принять. Это внезапный отъезд и смерть. Так что, у тебя нет нужды что-либо от меня скрывать.  
\- Хорошо, я отвечу. Но только потому, что это ты меня просишь.  
\- В таком случае, я слушаю.  
  
Альфред взял руки Герберта в свои и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ты мне нравишься, очень.Более того, я тебя люблю.   
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, конечно.  
  
Парень провел рукой по щекам виконта, собирая предательские слёзы.  
  
\- Герберт, ты плачешь?  
\- Не переживай, это от счастья. Просто я тоже тебя люблю.  
\- Это...  
\- Тсс  
  
Не дав парню договорить, виконт нежно его поцеловал, вжав в стену. Когда поцелуй прервался, Альфред тяжело дыша посмотрел на Герберта.   
  
\- Герберт, что ж ты со мной делаешь?  
\- А, что я делаю?  
\- Сводишь меня с ума, одними только поцелуями.  
\- Но согласись, это приятное безумство.  
\- Да, с этим не поспоришь.  
  
Парни продолжили поцелуи, притянувшись друг к другу как можно ближе, забыв об окружающем мире. Внезапно, Альфред прервал поцелуй.  
  
\- Герберт, подожди.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, то есть, да.  
\- Тебя смущает, что я парень?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, это же ты.   
\- Тогда что?  
\- Прости, но, я так не могу, мне нужно сначала поговорить с твоим отцом.  
\- Он не против, но ладно.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Но хоть целовать то я тебя могу?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- И учти, завтра ты поцелуями не отделаешься.  
\- А я и не отказываюсь.  
  
Теперь уже Герберт целовал и шею Альфреда, отчего парень запрокинул голову назад и в наслаждении прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Герберт...  
\- Ммм  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
  
Виконт оторвался от столь манящей шеи и посмотрел парню в глаза.  
  
\- Куда это ты собрался?  
\- К себе в комнату, ведь скоро рассвет.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я отпущу тебя в эту жуткую комнату? Ты больше не гость в этом замке, а мой парень. Так что,теперь ты будешь жить здесь.  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких но. Это моё окончательное решение и обжалованию оно не подлежит.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Но ты прав, пора спать.  
  
Герберт закрыл тяжелые шторы и комната теперь освещалась только несколькими свечами. Откинув одеяло на большой кровати, он обернулся к парню.  
  
\- Ты чего стоишь? Давай ложись.   
  
Вздохнув, Альфред забрался под мягкое одеяло и Герберт последовал его примеру. Приподнявшись на локте, виконт посмотрел парню в глаза.  
  
\- Альфрееед...  
\- Да, Герберт  
\- А для чего ты изначально то зашел? Явно же не для того, чтобы признаться мне в любви.  
\- У меня был вопрос по работе, но это уже неважно.   
\- А почему неважно?  
\- Не думаю, что ты теперь отпустишь меня в Кенигсберг. Да и у меня желания туда возвращаться нет.  
\- Ты прав, не отпущу. Ладно, давай спать.  
  
Стоило Альфреду только закрыть глаза, как Герберт его разбудил.  
  
\- А, как давно ты меня любишь?  
\- Герберт! Ты, вообще, спать собираешься?  
\- Прости...  
\- Ну ладно. Когда ты меня спас в том доме у меня в груди что-то ёкнуло. Вот тогда, наверное, и полюбил. Правда, осознал это уже в больнице, когда ты уснул у меня на кровати.   
\- А ко мне осознание пришло, когда ты тогда упал в библиотеке. Я думал, что умру во второй раз, от испуга за тебя.   
\- Но всё же обошлось, благодаря тебе.  
\- И отцу. Если бы не он, ты мог бы погибнуть.   
\- Да, конечно, вы оба меня спасли. Но именно твой голос не дал мне уснуть навсегда. Ладно, всё, давай спать.  
\- Доброго дня.   
\- Ага, и тебе.  
  
Парень успел лишь зевнуть и закрыть глаза, когда виконт вновь к нему обратился.  
  
\- Альфред...  
\- Ну, что ещё?  
\- А, что ты думаешь насчет вечной жизни?  
\- Положительно, если ты при этом не будешь мучить меня вопросами вместо сна.  
\- Не буду.   
\- Ну вот и славно. Приятных снов.  
\- И тебе.  
  
Сказав это, Герберт, наконец, оставил парня в покое и вскоре они уже крепко спали.


	8. Chapter 8

**Часть 8. Последние вопросы**

 

На улице едва стемнело, когда Герберт открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время он не пошел в склеп, оставшись в комнате, и чувствовал себя замечательно. Повернув голову, Герберт увидел парня, который ещё спал, улыбаясь чему-то во сне, и решил его разбудить.   
  
\- Альфрееед, пора просыпаться.  
  
Открыв глаза, парень перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на виконта.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Герберт.  
  
Нависнув над парнем, виконт нежно его поцеловал.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Альфред.  
  
Альфред резко потянул Герберта за руку и, ойкнув, тот упал на него. Улыбнувшись, парень поменял их позиции. Теперь уже он нависал над виконтом. Закусив губу, парень взглянул на Герберта и вновь его поцеловал.  
  
  
\- Альфред, не искушай меня, а то мы так и не поговорим с отцом.  
\- Да,прости. Ты прав, нам нужно идти.  
  
Перебравшись на свою половину, Альфред свесил ноги с кровати и принялся искать обувь. Он как раз обул один ботинок, когда Герберт обнял его со спины.  
  
\- Альфрееед...  
\- М?  
\- Скажи, что тебе сейчас снилось?  
  
Сев боком,Альфред посмотрел на Герберта.  
  
\- Если я скажу, что не помню, ты мне поверишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я так и знал.  
\- Это что-то неприличное?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- По твоей улыбке и действиям.  
\- Ладно, да, точнее нет. Короче, ты меня разбудил на самом интересном месте.  
\- Ах, так это значит я виноват?! Надеюсь, что сон был обо мне.  
\- Конечно. О ком же ещё?  
  
Герберт провел рукой по щеке Альфреда, смотря ему в глаза.  
  
\- В таком случае, мы дойдем до той интересной части не только во сне.  
\- Герберт, я... нам пора.  
\- Да, конечно.  
  
Встав с кровати, Герберт умылся и, достав из шкафа одежду, взглянул на парня.  
  
\- Советую тебе не засиживаться, а собираться скорее, тогда у нас останется больше времени после разговора с отцом.  
\- Ещё же вся ночь впереди.  
\- Но время летит так стремительно, когда хочется его замедлить.  
\- Хорошо, скоро буду готов.   
\- Вот и славно.  
  
Герберт упорхнул в другую часть комнаты, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Посидев ещё немного, Альфред решил последовать его примеру, перейдя для этого в соседнюю комнату.Он надел другой костюм и причесав волосы нажал на дверную ручку. Двери открылись одновременно и Альфред столкнулся с Гербертом, который был одет в сиреневую рубашку с пышным жабо и черный приталенный костюм.   
  
\- Ты быстро. Что-то случилось? Просто у тебя такое странное выражение лица.  
\- А? Нет, всё в порядке. Я... я хотел сказать, что ты потрясающе выглядишь.  
\- Спасибо. Рад, что тебе нравится. А вот твоим внешним видом надо бы заняться.  
\- Всё так плохо?  
\- Ну я бы не сказал. Этот костюм тебе идёт, но он сильно потрепался и устарел.  
\- Оно и понятно. Последние года я забочусь о себе сам, а на мизерную стипендию жить непросто.  
\- А твои родители? Неужели им безразлична твоя жизнь?  
\- Они погибли три года назад и мы с сестрой остались одни.  
\- Прости, я не знал.  
\- Всё в порядке.   
\- А, где сейчас твоя сестра?  
\- Вышла замуж и уехала в Америку, оставив меня одного.  
\- Но теперь у тебя есть я.  
\- Да, и это замечательно.  
\- А теперь пойдём скорее к отцу.  
  
Взяв Альфреда за руку, Герберт направился в библиотеку. Пройдя до конца, он остановился перед высокой дверью кабинета.  
  
\- Герберт, можешь подождать меня здесь?  
\- Да, конечно.  
  
Альфред открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Граф сидел у зажженого камина и читал большую, старинную книгу.   
  
\- Ваше сиятельство? Добрый вечер.  
\- Здравствуй Альфред. Рад снова видеть тебя в замке.  
\- Да, я вас тоже.  
  
Улыбнувшись, граф встал с кресла и, поставив книгу на полку, посмотрел на парня.  
  
\- Альфред, ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да, поговорить. Простите, что отвлёк.  
\- Полагаю, это важнее. Так и о чём же пойдёт речь?  
\- О вашем сыне.  
\- Герберт сделал что-то не то?  
\- Нет, нет, всё в порядке.  
\- В таком случае, я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
\- Конечно, это дерзость и невежество с моей стороны, но я... я люблю вашего сына.  
\- Вот уж не ожидал, что услышу подобные слова от тебя.  
\- Я пойму, если вы не захотите меня больше видеть.  
\- Мой мальчик, что за глупости ты говоришь?  
  
Граф положил руки Альфреду на плечи и посмотрел в глаза.  
  
\- Ну скажи, куда ты собрался? Твоей сестре дела до тебя нет, родители погибли, да ещё и болезнь некстати появилась. Нет Альфред, даже не думай об этом.   
\- Благодарю.  
\- О, не стоит. Это я должен тебя благодарить, ведь ты вернул моего сына к жизни.  
\- Что? О чём это вы?  
\- Герберт снова улыбается, а этого не было со дня его обращения.  
\- Ого! А ведь я даже представить Герберта без улыбки не могу.  
\- Но это так.  
  
Фон Кролок подошёл к двери и резко её открыл, увидев Герберта.  
  
\- Заходи, сын мой.  
\- Отец, добрый вечер.  
\- И тебе здравствуй. Проходи, не стой в дверях.  
  
Пройдя в кабинет, Герберт занял место у камина. Граф прошёл следом и вновь посмотрел на Альфреда.  
  
\- Альфред, скажи мне, готов ли ты навеки поселиться в этом замке?  
\- Да, готов.  
\- В таком случае, добро пожаловать в твою новую семью. Отныне, ты можешь считать меня своим отцом. Ну, а насчет Герберта это уже тебе решать.  
\- Благодарю вас.  
  
Неожиданно, Герберт всхлипнул, не в силах сдерживать слёзы.  
  
\- Он так похож на свою мать, такой же эмоциональный.  
  
Подойдя к виконту, Альфред достал платок и вытер ему слёзы.  
  
\- Альфред, позаботься о моём сыне. Он хоть и не без греха, но ему очень нужна твоя любовь.  
\- А мне его.  
\- В таком случае, дети мои, будьте счастливы.  
\- И вас больше не смущает, что Альфред парень?  
\- Теперь нет. Ты счастлив с ним, а большего мне и не надо.  
\- Отец, спасибо.  
  
Герберт крепко обнял графа. Взглянув на Альфреда фон Кролок ему подмигнул, и взяв за руку затянул в объятие.  
  
\- Ну всё, идите. Уверен, что у вас есть дела поинтереснее, бесед и объятий со мной.  
  
Попрощавшись с графом парни вышли из кабинета.Уже в коридоре, виконта задержал Альфред.  
  
\- Герберт, а что имел граф когда сказал, что ты не без греха?  
\- Альфред,почти каждый в молодости творит странные, непонятные вещи, за которые потом бывает стыдно. Вот и у меня так же. Ерунда, не забивай голову.  
-Ладно. Ещё один вопрос можно?  
\- Да, но лучше зайти в комнату.  
  
Открыв первую попавшуюся дверь, Герберт зашел внутрь. Это оказалась одна из гостевых комнат с толстыми стенами, не пропускающими звук,массивной дверью и пылью на всех поверхностях.  
  
\- Итак, что с вопросом?  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, но для меня это очень важно. Герберт, у тебя были парни до меня?  
\- Можно и так сказать. Мне было девятнадцать, я обожал Францию и отец иногда отпускал меня погостить у тетушки в Марселе. Вскоре на приёме я познакомился с одним парнем. Он был старше меня на несколько лет, но мы нашли общий язык. Его звали Доминик, и, как оказалось, он остановился на две недели в соседнем со мной доме. Мы были неразлучны, постоянно проводили время вместе. Я и не заметил, как мы сблизились. Кажется, ещё вчера были просто друзьями, а теперь между нами было нечто большее. Наш роман продлился меньше недели. Он мне очень нравился. Настолько, что я потерял голову, доверившись чувствам. И зря. Доминик уехал сразу, как только получил желаемое. Как оказалось, ему нужны были лишь мои деньги, чтобы погасить долги в игорном доме.   
\- И больше ты его не видел?  
\- Я отказался ездить во Францию после этого случая, хоть и не перестал любить эту страну. Пообещай, что не расскажешь про этот случай отцу. Он меня возненавидит.  
\- Обещаю. Но мне кажется, что он знает.  
\- Что? Откуда?  
\- Граф всегда всё знает и это факт.  
\- Да, может ты и прав. Ведь он даже не задал мне вопросы, когда я отказался туда ездить. Ну ладно, пойдем. У нас есть дела поинтереснее, чем ворошить прошлое.  
\- Ты прав, идём.  
  
Затащив Альфреда в свою комнату, Герберт закрыл дверь и страстно его поцеловал, вжав в стену. Оторвавшись от столь манящих губ, виконт посмотрел парню в глаза.  
  
\- Альфред, ты уверен, что стоит продолжать? Обратного пути не будет.  
\- Да Герберт, я хочу этого. Так же, как и ты.  
\- Ну что ж, мы пришли к точке невозврата и остановиться я уже не смогу.  
\- Как и я.  
  
Вновь поцеловав парня, Герберт подхватил его под ягодицы и положил на кровать. Не разрывая поцелуя, он снял пиджак парня и, отстегнув подтяжки, принялся за рубашку. Расправившись с рубашкой, виконт дорожкой поцелуев спустился от шеи до пупка, вызвав у парня стон. Улыбнувшись, он продолжил поцелуи, параллельно пытаясь расстегнуть ремень. Альфред тоже не отставал и вот у Герберта с плеч соскользнул пиджак, а следом и рубашка, открывая красивое, стройное тело. Встряхнув головой, чтобы восстановить зрение, затуманенное страстью, Альфред посмотрел на виконта.  
  
\- Герберт, ты прекрасен, как же ты прекрасен.  
\- О, Альфред, ты тоже.  
  
Вновь слившись в поцелуе, парни расправились с оставшейся одеждой, отдавшись чувствам, и комната постепенно наполнилась феромонами любви и счастья. 


End file.
